


We're Okay (Ch.1 fom We Rise with the Sun by PrincessSelene04/PrincessSelene126)

by Sunsetovergatlon



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I didn't write this!, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers, group hug, supernova spoilers, very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsetovergatlon/pseuds/Sunsetovergatlon
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	We're Okay (Ch.1 fom We Rise with the Sun by PrincessSelene04/PrincessSelene126)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708118) by [PrincessSelene04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/lc6854ulvxwkser/We%27re%20Okay.mp3?dl=0


End file.
